The present invention relates to a digital image processing system and, more particularly, to a data input apparatus for a computer-aided picture data base management system that deals with a data base of picture information such as map information or drawing information.
Recently, development of computer-aided graphic data base management systems is in progress, which have picture information, such as map or drawing information, built directly into a data base (known as "picture data base" or "graphic data base" among those skilled in the art) and retrieve graphic information as requested by a operator. For instance, according to a picture data base management system that deals with map information (such is called a "geographic mapping system"), the background image of a map, namely, the one showing blocks in a local area separated by streets, avenues and the like, is entirely converted into digital image information and is stored in an internal data storage unit. A desired regional image is displayed on a display unit. Pictures or object images, such as houses, parks and establishments or facilities, are added to the background image so as to complete a practical map image.
To view a desired particular region of the databased city map or street map on the display screen, when a desired region is designated in accordance with predetermined procedures, a computer automatically retrieves the picture data base in the data storage unit and displays on the display unit the map for the desired region including objects that are indicated by geometric patterns corresponding to the actual plan view of houses, etc. Each object is written with attribute data that consists of characters or a symbol representing the object's attribute information, such as a house owner, an address or a telephone number. The background image, which is separated into blocks by avenues, streets, back roads and alleys, is written with attribute data that consists of characters or symbols representing the image's attribute information, such as block numbers and street names. Therefore, the operator can easily attain the necessary attribute information through the display regional map information.
In the case where map data base is input to a conventional computer-aided geographic mapping system, the geometric background image information of a map is read by an optical image reader and is then input to the system as digitized image information. The attribute data such as house owners, addresses, telephone numbers, block numbers and street names are manually entered by the operator using a conventional keyboard unit. At the time of entering the attribute data, the operator first displays the background image on the display screen, designates the aimed object (e.g., a house) in the displayed image using a known pointing device, such as a mouse device, and enters characters or symbol data at the designated position of the displayed image using the keyboard. This input operation is done on a vast amount of attribute data over a wide range of the map and depends considerably on the efficiency of the operator's manual work. The attribute data to be input are manually prepared by referring to a topographic map that has been prepared in advance, and what is more, each target position on the map 4 image needs to be designated by the pointing device. Therefore, the input operation of the map image data base is considerably troublesome and time-consuming.